Katherine Rholonda Hunter
"Murdoc. You're my Big Bro'. That's never gonna change." An all around girl-next-door type who goes by the nickname "Karla", as she doesn't like her given name and forces everyone around her to use her nickname instead. The only person to ever get away with calling her Katherine is her mother, Sonya. She's a trend spotter, as well as a bit of a trend follower, always looking for the latest in fashion, yet is always able to start a fashion trend wherever she goes. At the age of 20, she's in love with the idea of romance and gets rather annoyed with the fact that her brother can't seem to hold any interest with women his age. Thus she is constantly trying to play the "matchmaker", usually with Lona and Murdoc on the receiving end of her schemes. She's generally bright, cheerful, and talkative, bad at sports but an above average student, which shows in her demeanor. Karla works at Chili's restaurant as a waitress/hostess, and helps Murdoc with handling the finances. Karla actually has a knack for crafting, and deals with any household maintenance, which she learned from hanging out with her father, as Murdoc handles the work in the kitchen as a chef. Karla takes martial arts for self-defense. While returning from school at the age of 11 she was attacked by a group of boys a few years older than her. Unable to do anything, she ducked and curled into a ball to protect herself, but was never hit. When Karla looked up, she saw a younger Terry Marmo protecting her. When the boys ran off, she asked for his name, and vowing to return the favor one day, she rushed back home and told Murdoc about what had happened. After pleading her case to Sonya, Murdoc convinced their mother to allow Karla to take self defense classes. Not long after, Karla found out that Terry and Murdoc attend the same school, not to mention having a band class as well. Three years later, during her martial arts classes she met an upstart 16 year old named Alana Salazar, who took her training too serious in Karla's eyes. These two would always clash, and eventually they had an actual fight on the school grounds. Karla lost, but the fire in her eyes continued to burn and pierce Alana's will to fight her again. One week later, Karla dragged Terry along to her class and forced him to fight Alana. Alana was more than eager, but Terry turned her down, saying that she has too much rage to be able to fight him and that Karla was more than a match for her now. With new found confidence, Karla was able to beat Alana and calm her down, thus gaining a new life long friend in the process. Karla also has had a fear of cars since she was 12, as a car accident that killed her father, Malcom, left her tramatized. Although she rides with Lona, Terry and Murdoc, she will not ride in anyone else's car. Karla also has Eisoptrophobia, or a fear of mirrors or seeing ones self in one, a phobia not even Murdoc knows about. Category:Main Character Category:Characters